


Two in the Morning

by TheFoolsKnight



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sensuality, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnight
Summary: Thomas and Alastair return to the institute after a long patrol, but it is late into the night and Alastair is too tired to go to his house.The only solution? Sharing a bed.
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	Two in the Morning

Thomas burst into his room, shrugging off his gear jacket while taking a look at the clock in the corner, which showed the time to be two in the morning. 

He sighed and turned to Alastair, who had followed him in, looking especially grumpy. Thomas couldn't blame him. The patrol that day had been very rigorous, more so if you took in the fact that none of London's inhabitants had much experience with demons. 

"It's pretty late," Thomas told him. "And your home is far. Shall I have Bridget prepare a room for you to stay the night?" 

Alastair's droopy eyes shifted to glance at the clock, then the window, and at last at Thomas. "It's time, I'll just sleep in here." 

Thomas blinked "In here? You… want to share a bed with me?" 

He couldn't help but feel a little when all over at that thought. He had never shared his bed with anyone, not since he was a sick child and his mother would sometimes stay with him throughout the night. Of course, he and Alastair had kissed a few times, and they were definitely courting, but to share a bed? 

Something must've shown on Thomas's face, because Alastair's eyes immediately grew alert and he took a step back. 

"Or I'll just ask Bridget myself. Go to sleep; you look exhausted." 

Alastair turned away and was halfway out the room before Thomas called out, "Wait." 

Thomas hesitated - but only for a moment. Surely it wouldn't hurt to do this, right? Besides, it wasn't as big a scandal for two men to share a bed as it would be for a man and a woman. He supposed that counted as an advantage in his favour. 

"I'd like that," Thomas said, and noticed the mild tension in Alastair's shoulders drain out. 

A little while later, after they changed into nightclothes - Alastair had to borrow some of Thomas's, and they hung off his relatively slighter frame - they climbed into bed together and Thomas put out the witchlight, encasing the room in absolute darkness. Thomas's weight sunk blissfully into the mattress, and he struggled to keep his eyes open as he turned to look at Alastair, who was keeping on his side and staring at Thomas out of his dark, dark eyes. 

"Is this alright?" Alastair asked, his voice pitched low in drowsiness. 

"More than," Thomas whispered.

Alastair shot him a tiny smile and shifted closer to Thomas, resting his head against his shoulder and curling into his side. Thomas moved his arm, almost as if it was second nature and wrapped it around Alastair's waist, his body warm under the soft cloth. 

Alastair shifted a little, letting one arm come to rest on top of Thomas's body and making himself comfortable, snuggling into Thomas until there was barely any space between them. If he had been wide awake, Thomas probably would've been a nervous wreck - relationships were new to him, after all. 

He heard Alastair mumble something under his breath and asked, "Did you say something?"

"Nothing," Alastair said in a barely coherent tone. "You just feel really good. Soft and warm…"

"Oh." His eyes slipped shut, and Thomas tilted his head, resting his cheek against Alastair's hair. He smelled like sandalwood and incense, and something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

This felt… nice.

A small smile graced his lips, and Thomas brushed his lips against the top of Alastair's head for a brief moment. It wasn't long before his exhaustion reeled him in, and he fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.


End file.
